The present invention is directed to a flow line coupling assembly for joining lengths of pipe used for conveying fluids such crude oil and particularly in offshore operations.
Prior art pipeline couplings are either screw type connectors or are connector assemblies which require welding and take an extremely long time to assemble. Neither type of pipeline coupling has been acceptable for use in pipeline laying in offshore operations. The screw type connector have been unreliable in the harsh conditions of offshore operations. The other connectors take so long to make up that their use is economically prohibitive. The couplings which require welding are also limited to the use of materials which have good welding characteristics. This precludes the use of UNS 31803 and ASTM A182 F6NM, which do not weld very well but would otherwise be superior in other respects for use in pipelines. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art flow line couplings have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a flow line coupling which can be coupled in a very short time.
A further object of the insertion is the provision of a flow line coupling which is not limited to the use of materials which have good welding characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow line coupling which provides a good metal to metal seal and is reliable for an extended period of use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.